Brain dumps
Brain Dumps aka Brain Dump, Mind Dump, Memory Mirror, Saresii / Union Technology (Highly Restricted) Most sentient lifeforms have a neural organ called a brain. These synaptic biological computronics not only govern body functions but store vast amounts of knowledge and memories. The Saresii, considered the most sophisticated and advanced known civilization in terms of mental, neural, Psionic and bio neural science and during the time of their First Age of Knowledge (before the Dark Punishment) and over a million yeas ago they reached Tech Level 10 reaching Tech Level 11 with their medical and psycho-medical science and technology. Much of the knowledge of that age was lost in the time after the Dark Punishment, but hidden caches and a secretive Saresii society that still exists today retained some of the knowledge and some of the technology. (Such as Saresii Body Changers, Saresii Auto Dressers, Psi Shields, Psi Agumentors and the famous Brain Dump technology) When the Gray Cat Society of Sares became a member of the Unions Joint Intelligence Services (NAVINT and PSI CORPS) they made a few Brain Dump systems available to TSI and NAVINT. To the knowledge of the general population, Brain Dump machines are just a myth and don't exist anymore. The use of such a device violates Union Federal Psionic Laws and their use are a violation of the Union Bill of Universal Rights. However their existence is known and feared in the galactic secret intelligence community (Both Union and Non Union). Further rumors claim that SII – Security has a similar system. However much less effective and very dangerous to the subject exposed to the Brain dump activity. Another whispered story is that there is a Union Vessel (The USS Tigershark) that has the most advanced Brain Dump machine aboard, one of the few real ancient BD systems from the First Saran Age and improved by Narth technicians) What it is: The Brain Dump machine makes a Psionic-neural connection to the mind of a person and probes and scans for its stored information to great detail. All memories, every bit of knowledge can be retrieved, even memories the subject has forgotten. The system then translates the data into a virtual copy of the subjects mind. From there it can be retrieved the same way the subject has experienced it; or as audio visual data or even as print outs. The Brain Dump technology is considered the ultimate interrogation, as the subject is unable to conceal any secret. After the Piostla crisis , Saresii and other Union scientists devised a method to prevent a brain dump. This method based on an also truly ancient Saresii Device , the Mind Lock, became a mandatory implant for all Union Command officers and all Level S personnel ( Union Engineers and scientists maintaining, repairing and working on Union Super Secret technology components such as Translocators and TransDim shields etc.) It is said that not even a Narth can pry open a mind once it is Mind Locked by the Saresii method. (Which is untrue. A Narth can break a Mind Lock, but the subject will know and suffer considerable permanent mental damage). While there are related devices and technologies such as Mind probes, Psycho Surgery,Kermac – Memory Probes, Cyber-Hypnotic Interrogation, Forced Telepathic Deep Scan etc. None are as effective and complete as the Saresii Brain Dump. Many of the other techniques harm the subject, often permanently or fatally, the Saresii Brain Dump is virtually undetectable by the subject. (Unless the Mind erase option is selected) The Brain Dump works on almost all known species. With the noted exception of the Narth, X101s and Non Corporals (among others). Category:Technology